A Midwinter Gift
by The Convergence
Summary: For Seedsiz: Merlin and Arthur may not know what Christmas is, but that doesn't mean they have nothing to celebrate.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2017**

* * *

 **For:** Seedsiz  
 **Penname:** Seedsiz  
 **Character:** Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)  
 **Other Characters Used:** Freya, Merlin (Merlin)  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Friendship  
 **Message to your person:** Heyyyyy Seedsiz! Have a very Merry Christmas and a happy new year too! It has been awesome RPing with you and I hope you have really fun holidays! You are awesome! *high fives*

* * *

 **A Midwinter Gift**

 _Merlin and Arthur may not know what Christmas is, but that doesn't mean they have nothing to celebrate._

* * *

Freya had heard about Christmas from one of her friends and told Merlin. They had not celebrated anything like that back in their world, and Merlin wondered idly if Arthur knew anything about this. What he did know though, was that Camelot had held a feast on Midwinter's Eve, and he wondered if Arthur was missing that today.

Freya was asleep after a night at the waterfall cave, and so Merlin locked the cottage and made his way down to the village, determined to find Arthur the perfect gift.

He stood in the center of the village, looking at every shop as he tried to decide what Arthur would want. Merlin walked closer to one of the shops that had a saddle on display in the window shelf. "Dragons and Other Household Pets," the title of the shop said. Merlin chuckled at that, trying to imagine Kilgarrah as anyone's pet.

Once he had picked up the saddle, and some polish for it, Merlin made his way over to Arthur's house, only to find Arthur beating one of his rugs up outside. "The rug didn't do anything to you," he observed cheerfully, making sure that he was standing a safe distance away.

Arthur turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather I beat you instead, Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head, knowing that Arthur was joking as he always did, or at least so Merlin hoped. "Tonight is Midwinter's Eve," he remarked.

"So?" Arthur showed absolutely no reaction, determined not to care at all about the holiday season, even if deep down he did miss the dancing and the feast that Camelot would probably held at such a time.

"So I got you something," Merlin continued, completely undeterred by Arthur's lack of enthusiasm. "I remembered you telling me about the horses that you found, and how you were planning on training them so you could go riding. Then I saw this saddle and thought that you might like it, and also that you probably wouldn't want to go riding without one. Then the polish just-"

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said firmly, although he was smiling now. He took the gift from Merlin's hands, admiring the quality of the saddle. "It's quite lovely, and a very thoughtful gift. Thank you."

Merlin stared at Arthur, speechless for a few seconds. He had expected some sort of wisecrack retort from his friend, in fact he had been dreading it.

"You know I'll probably get you to polish at some point, don't you?" Arthur teased, not liking the way Merlin had suddenly gone silent. Arthur found that being quiet did not suit Merlin quite as much as chattering endlessly did.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Of course, sire," he said sarcastically. "Shall I polish your boots in the meantime too? And perhaps finish beating that rug for you?"

"Merlin, stop being a clotpole," Arthur scolded, although he actually enjoyed their friendly banter.

"Stop being a prat then," Merlin retorted, grinning mischievously at Arthur. He glanced up at the sky then. "I should be going soon, Freya will start to worry and we should get to the cave." He hesitated for a moment. "Do you want to come? It is Midwinter's Eve, and we could light a bonfire, not that there are any evil spirits here, and maybe just celebrate."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you for the offer Merlin, but I am sure Freya would not want me intruding on your time, just as Guinevere would not want me to disappear without a word."

Merlin was a little disappointed. He did not mind the alone-time with Freya of course, but he would have liked to spend Midwinter's Eve with his friend as well. But he saw no point in making a fuss out of something so small, so he hurried off to the cottage before Freya got worried.

...

When they returned the next morning, there was a basket on their doorstep. Freya lifted it up cautiously, and removed the cloth that covered the top. A bright smile appeared on her face and she passed the basket on to Merlin.

Merlin removed the cloth from on top of the basket. Inside were a bunch of fresh strawberries, and muffins, and a brand new scarf almost identical to the worn-out one Merlin currently wore. There was a small note on the top, written in Arthur's neat penmanship. Happy Midwinter, my friend.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
